icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Seddie/@comment-4160465-20111023035658/@comment-4505151-20111023041208
Yeah. Ridiculous. I know they're allowed to have their opinions and whatever, but that doesn't mean I can't strongly disagree. They misinterpreted Dan's message and the entire show. Usually, when it comes to opinions, there is no right or wrong answer. But anyone who thinks that Dan was trying to say that Sam and Freddie aren't meant to be are just in denial and delusional. It's time they face the bitter truth. Sam and Freddie are in love. The fact that they choose to close their eyes and remain oblivious to the truth is their choice, but they're only setting themselves up for disappointment if they actually believe that Dan is just going to throw all that Seddie development and love away and open a non-existent door for Creddie. Dan ships Seddie. It's pretty much an obvious fact. I can't believe people haven't realized by now that Dan's intended ship is Seddie. It's crazy and a insult to Dan as a writer to believe otherwise. Dan never meant to imply that Sam and Freddie aren't meant to be. It seriously disgusts me that people interpreted it that way. Dan wanted to let the audience know that Sam and Freddie had some growing up to do before they got back together. And once they do, they will become a couple again. A stronger one too since they will be able to overcome their differences and make their relationship work. :) Also, the arc proved that they actually are able to overcome their problems. :) In iLMM, Sam and Freddie were able to break down their walls and figure out their feelings for each other. In ids&f, Sam and Freddie needed to be able to work through their fights, which they obviously managed to succeed with. In iCTI, it was proven that Sam and Freddie can get through others' trying to sabotage their relationship. Freddie was able to see the good in Sam despite whatever horrible pranks she pulls on him. They all helped prove that Sam&Freddie's relationship is strong enough to overcome all these conflicts. Sam and Freddie can work their way through anything, even if they might not have realized it. I believe that Dan wanted to have an excuse to break them up so that the dynamic wouldn't be affected. But he also wanted to let the audience know that even though Sam and Freddie aren't together physically, they are still together emotionally. Their hearts belong to one another. "Absence makes the heart grow fonder." Once Sam and Freddie grow up and realize that they're perfectly imperfect and that's the way they're meant to be, then they'll find their way back to each other. :) Seriously, Dan killed Creddie a long time ago. He buried it to the ground. :P He officially resolved Creddie through the Seddie storyline. It's possible Creddie might be brought up by Sam due to her insecurity, but Creddie will never happen. It's always been Seddie and it will always be Seddie... I know I sound mean, but some people need to re-watch the entire series, because they clearly misinterpreted it. Carly ships Seddie. Freddie ships Seddie. And Sam ships Seddie. There is NO love triangle, people! ;)